


Bioshock, but with ~~~two people~~~ + some other junk

by sporkgungus



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: 1950's and on, Adam & Eve - Freeform, Civil War in Rapture, Other, Plasmids, Rapture, Splicers on a Rampage, Under the Sea, or whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporkgungus/pseuds/sporkgungus
Summary: It's Bioshock but instead of Jack being the only survivor on the plane, someone else survives.Plus so bit's and bobs here and there.
Kudos: 1





	Bioshock, but with ~~~two people~~~ + some other junk

This is a mix between my writing and my sibling's writing. yada yada i dunno man

By G and K 2021

im heterophobic and i will hate crime my brother. thanks for coming to my ted talk <3


End file.
